Drabbles in Charmed
by The-Darkness-Befalls
Summary: A collection of drabbles from Charmed, season one. Contains pairings Mark/Piper, Prue/Andy, and Piper/Leo. May contain others.
1. First Loves, Forever Rocks

A collection of drabbles from Season 1 of _Charmed_.

* * *

**First Loves, Forever Rocks**

* * *

Episode Tag: General Season One Drabble

* * *

If there was anything they all knew, it was that Prue was meant for Andy, and Andy for Prue.

He had always been there for her, steady and true.

Her rock in the ocean, forever.

_Until the ocean would swallow him whole._


	2. First Sight

A collection of drabbles from Season 1 of _Charmed_.

* * *

**First Sight**

* * *

Episode Tag: 01 x 03 Thank You for Not Morphing

* * *

Mr. Wyatt.

The house was beautiful, but it did need care. That look told her he'd care for more than just the house.

_**Leo.**_


	3. Like Falling

A collection of drabbles from Season 1 of _Charmed_.

* * *

**Like Falling**

* * *

Episode Tag: 01 x 04 Dead Man Dating

* * *

Their eyes connect.

_I guess it's finally sinking in. What's really happened. What I've lost._

And in a moment, she falls in love.

_No more sucking down a bucket of oysters at the wharf. Playing pick up ball with friends._

Hopelessly and regretfully.

_Coming home and hearing my mother's voice on the machine, nagging because I haven't married a nice Chinese girl._

An instant, a look. A smile.

_Your mom means a lot to you, huh?_

Because he could never be with her.

_She's a great friend._

And they have something in common! Something more real than this issue of his afterlife._ Family._

**_Was._**

The sadness permeates the room, a sense of pending finality. He speaks.

_It was just me and her after my father died. Taught me everything I know. Especially how to cook. Mom's a great cook._

It leaves her mouth without filtering.

_My Grams taught me how to cook. Actually I loved it so much I became a chef._

_Really? You ever make a Peking duck?_

_No. You?_

And it's banter-as if he's still alive and they could be together.

_It's a piece of cake._

A laugh escapes her. A thrill runs through her chest.

_Mom told me I could've been a great chef, if I hadn't sold out to the molecular biology program at Stanford._

_A gentle approach to impress her. A look that could make her melt._

_So you can make Peking duck and clone DNA._

_The duck's harder._

And this time they both laugh, and that thrill bounces around her chest like a spring coiled too tightly.

His**_ laugh_**.

_Well, I can talk about food all night long._

_Yeah? Well, I can talk about it forever._

**A reminder, wrapped in a joke. And yet, her heart still feels like its bouncing around in her insides.**

A/N: Portions in italics are taken from the episode and do not belong to me.


	4. Birthdays

A collection of drabbles from Season 1 of _Charmed_.

* * *

**Birthdays**

* * *

Episode Tag: 01 x 04 Dead Man Dating

* * *

_This is your place? It's beautiful._

She looks around, a smile on her face.

_Thanks._

_Camus? I'm impressed._

_Wish I had the chance to finish it. Of course, I can say that about almost everything, I guess._

It hurts, of course. If by his face alone.

_"A loveless world is a dead world, and always there comes an hour when one is weary of prisons, and all one craves is for a warm face, the warmth and wonder of a loving heart."_

_I like that part._

_Me too._

_Listen, if your cop friend comes through, maybe I'll get a chance to ask Camus himself how it turns out._

A laugh.

_I want you to reach for something._

A box, on a bookshelf. Well cared for, made of beautiful wood.

_Go ahead, open it._

_What are they?_

_My grandfather's recipes. My dad translated them when I was born. They've been serving these in my family's restaurant for decades. They're yours._

What? Her heart skips past bouncing and goes into overdrive.

_But they belong in your family._

_I want you to have them. For everything you've done for me. I just ask one favor._

And she thinks to herself, pleads-I would save you if I could. And no favors need be asked.

_Use them for your sister's surprise birthday party._

_Prue doesn't want a party._

_Birthdays are important. I know. I walked out of my last one and... It never occurred to me that I wouldn't get another._

She has to look away.

_She may not know it, but she needs to celebrate her birthday. You all do. Don't take it for granted._

How could she ever take another birthday for granted after this?

* * *

A/N: Portions in italics are taken from the episode and do not belong to me.


	5. Bad Timings

A collection of drabbles from Season 1 of _Charmed_.

* * *

**Bad Timing**

* * *

Episode Tag: 01 x 04 Dead Man Dating

* * *

_You okay?_

_Yeah. I was just thinking, walking under the stars, what's really up there? What's waiting for me?_

_I don't know. Maybe you can give me a hint when you get there._

_I don't want this night to ever end. I'm not ready to say goodbye, Piper._

And she knows he loves her too. Without a doubt. She puts her hand next to his face.

_Close your eyes. Pretend you can feel my hand on your skin. That my touch gives you comfort. Just close your eyes._

But they can't touch, not really. He can't feel her lips, she can't feel his.

_Where were you my whole life?_

She laughs, he laughs. But it's true, it's heartfelt.

And then the dream of their time together ends.

* * *

A/N: Portions in italics are taken from the episode and do not belong to me.


End file.
